On Returning
by koa-chan
Summary: He made it clear that she could come back. She hears it in his tone and sees through his words and somehow, she knows that she definitely will. / LloydMilly


**A/N: **This had been done since the weekend, yeah. And the Document Manager kicked me out? O_O

Anyways, another one of my dreamy Lloyd/Milly fics.

This is a direct companion and sequel to 'Indirectly' from my oneshot collection 'Code Geass: Vignettes on a Theme' - check that out because it's a foundation of this story's mood.

Once again, I know Cecille and Lloyd has more fans - but still, Milly and Lloyd are one of my favorite ships on CG. Set after the series, on the not-so-far future.

* * *

**On Returning**

* * *

It's been roughly a year since they decided to end the engagement. Roughly a year since she broke it off because she wanted to prove herself. Roughly a year since he let her go because he understood.

He made it clear that she could return. Unspoken - yes, it was. She just knew that he had to mean that when he said "Come by sometime."

She did. Because for some reason, it hadn't been Rivalz or Nina or Kallen or any of her old friends to comfort her.

She did return, on a different reason: just to have some tea. Catching up time, maybe. Dealing with stress, maybe.

As usual, despite his busy schedule on the laboratory, he made some time for her.

She came in, unannounced, dressed in simple clothes - she didn't bother to put herself in some stuffy gown.

They sat down on a table, had some tea over some non-Cecille cookies and biscuits.

"How have you been, Milly-chan?"

She answered. Fine, she guessed. Just fine.

"I always see you on TV, y'know. News anchor of the leading news show, you're really great!"

Of course, and thank you - that would be her reply. Because she was really lucky she's being successful in her career so far. She asks him how he is in return.

"Oh, just fine, too! Work is well as you know!"

She did nothing but press on, and he kept on talking cheerfully. Like always.

"How are you really?"

It was painful that despite being in his mad-scientist demeanor, he still was human and sensitive enough to see through her.

But that was one trait of his that she's grown to learn of and love thoroughly. He was always laughing, being eccentric and weird and - as she had coined - unique so as to look happy and carefree when inside his sensitivity was something that softens him and lets him understand.

She admitted to him. Not so fine.

She had a short affair lately. And it ended in shambles. It didn't hurt that much, though - it was too short-lived.

That wasn't a reason on her coming here. She insisted on that when he asked.

He never probed further.

She had been, for lack of better words, slightly stressed. She isn't receiving all that nice treatment from her subordinates, anyway. Life in her field was filled with rivalry and backstabbing is not that new.

So she decided to come and have a relaxing hour-or-so with the person who could help her relax.

And she could notice - and she realy did - that after that he strayed topics from her to his Knightmare Frames to new inventions to machinery to microchips, Sakuradite resources, the weather today and everything. Anything but that topic she dreaded and wouldn't like to return to because she thought it was useless and childish.

This was the reason she came here - he makes up the best distractions.

Over an hour or so of tea and their little chat ends, and she had a small, relaxed, un-stressed smile on her face as she bids her goodbye.

"Come by anytime, dear. You're always welcome!"

Like the usual, she gives him a tight hug and a murmur of a forcefully-hyper 'thanks!' before leaving the vicinity.

She only realized now how much she missed him. Because that hour-or-so, had been like the past, when she didn't worry about anything, because she was just the young woman who used a hard physics assignment to call him and ask for a little assistance. He was just the not-so-but-obviously-though-he'll-never-admit doting fiancee who could have done that physics problem mentally and yet he uses scratch paper and those unecessary things called ballpens to help her out just to lengthen the conversation time.

And you'd probably know what comes after those - what attachment lingers because of simple moments.

He made it clear that she could come back. She hears it in his tone and sees through his words and somehow, she knows that she definitely WILL come back, and it's only a matter of short time now until she would do so.

* * *

**FIN.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, that was it. Please review, I'd like some critique on this piece! ^^

**Some Little Lunacy readers/followers:** School had started for me and it's getting tough. And I have to focus because I have a scolarship to maintain. But this doesn't mean the end of SLL, ya know! I love the story to pieces! SO, here's a schedule for you guys. _I'll be updating every Thursday night_ in my country's time - because I have free time on Thursdays and so that everyone can enjoy the new chapter for the weekends. Crack will go on, and for those of you who don't see where this is all going, next chapter, 12: Celebratory Party has a BIG, and I mean HUGE, treat for CLuCLu fans. (That names being cute.) So watch out for it if you will. :D

Back to this current fic, I hope I didn't make them OOC. If so, I hope I put off a valid reason for that. Critique is encouraged, as I definitely am starting to enjoy writing for these two - the fandom needs more fics for them. ^-^


End file.
